Lentamente
by Firefly15
Summary: Alright, this is yaoi which means boyxboy. don't like? don't read and also, this is a neko!RomanoxSpain RP my friend and I did and are still continuing, it's a work in progress and this is our first RP with this, so bear with it, and I hope you enjoy Meh ; I don't like cursing, but I've got to type this up... waa... (a bit of warning... there will also be a little neko!Prus
1. Quick Escalation :3

"Ugh!" Romano groaned, leaning against the brick wall of the grocery store that Spain was currently shopping in. Romano had refused to go in because he didn't want to waste his energy walking all over the store while Spain searched for stuff they didn't need. He flipped open his cell phone and dialed Spain's number. "That tomato bastard's been in there for thirty minutes! What is taking him so long?" Romano said as his ears pinned themselves to the sides of his head. Romano put the phone to his ear and listened to the droning sound of the ringing.  
"Hola! Soy España! Deja un mensaje después de la señal, ¡oh! y aquí es un amuleto de buena suerte! Fusosososo-" Romano groaned again, his tail twitching unhappily and ended the call. 'Where is he?!' Romano thought, gritting his teeth angrily and hissing lightly.  
"I want to go home dammit!" He turned around and kicked the wall.  
"Eh?~ Why are you kicking the wall? What has it done to you?" A familiar Spanish voice said. Romano's ears perked up and he quickly turned around and glared at the Spaniard.  
"What took you so long tomato bastard?" Romano asked puffing out his cheeks as his tail thrashed about. Spain laughed and poked Romano's cheeks playfully, to which Romano swatted his hand away.  
"Aww... Don't be like that Lovi.~" Romano blushed lightly at the nickname Spain had given him.  
"Wh-whatever! Let's just go home!" Romano stormed his way over to Spain's car and got into the passenger seat. Spain said that this was wise since he was older and Romano was not as experienced with the Spanish roads. (i.e. Spain knew of Romano's driving and wished to keep himself, Romano, his car, pedestrians, animals, and the streets intact.~) Spain smiled and went to open the trunk of his car so the groceries could be placed inside. After that was done, Spain happily got into the driver's seat, buckled himself up, and began driving.  
After a few minutes, Spain heard Romano sigh in exasperation. "Is something wrong Lovi?~" Spain asked, keeping his eyes on the road.  
"You drive too damn slow..." Romano huffed. Spain chuckled lightly.  
"That's the speed limit, besides, we're almost home.~ Don't worry.~" Romano huffed again and sank into his seat, but sure enough, after a few minutes, they pulled into Spain's driveway.  
"Finally." Romano groaned and got out of the car, walked around, opened the trunk, and got two of the four bags that were in the trunk. "I'm getting two of the bags!" He called over to Spain, who was just getting out of the car. He looked over and smiled brightly at Romano.  
"Gracias!~ I really needed your help!~" He smiled again, walking over to the trunk and grabbing the two remaining bags. Then, both of them walked over and sat them down on the front porch of Spain's large house. "You know what Lovi?" Spain asked. Romano turned to look at him questionably.  
"What?" Romano responded.  
"I'm really glad that you're here.~" Romano blushed.  
"W-where did that come from?!" Romano exclaimed. Spain just smiled and patted Romano's head, unbeknownst to him, he brushed his curl. "Ch-chigi. You s-stupid idiota…" Romano muttered as he blushed a deep red. Spain gasped and pulled back quickly.  
"Ah! Sorry Romano!" Spain exclaimed. Romano looked down blushing, his ears folded back and his tail spazzed. "Are you okay?" Spain asked softly.  
"D-do I look okay to you idiota?!" Romano yelled looking down, blushing and trembling.  
"I'm so sorry Roma!" Spain exclaimed. He looked at Romano and thought about how cute he was when he blushed like that. Without thinking, he unconsciously leaned forward and placed his lips on Romano's.


	2. Fluffy Sexy TIme!

Romano gasped and Spain slipped his tongue into Romano's mouth and gently lay him down on one of the benches in Spain's back yard.

(me: don't ask me how they got there! let's just say they were walking back there before this happened! /)

"España..." Romano moaned as Spain pulled back from their heated kiss.

"Lovi..." Spain sighed in content.

"Ti amo, España..." Romano whispered as he ran his fingers through Spain's hair.

"Te amo Lovino." Spain whispered before he slightly tugged on Romano's curl.

"C-chigi..." Romano nuzzled Spain lightly. As a response, Spain kissed him softly on the lips. Romano tilted his head to deepen the kiss and Spain wrapped Romano's curl around his fingers. Romano shuddered and his tail twitched slightly. Spain smirked into the kiss and rubbed Romano's thigh, which caused Romano to blush deeply and purr. Hearing this, Spain pulled away and started to kiss along his jaw line. "tch..." Romano said, his ears folding back again while his tail curled up. Spain smiled and kissed his neck. "Chigi…" Romano whispered. Suddenly getting an idea, Spain smirked, pulled up and adjusted himself so he was now straddling Romano's waist, then he continued to kiss his neck. "E-España…" Romano shivered, putting his fist to his mouth and biting down on the first knuckle he could find.

"Lovi~" Spain sighed as he began to kiss along Romano's collarbone. Unable to hold it back, Romano moaned lightly. Getting caught up in the moment, Spain unbuttoned Romano's shirt, but continued to worship his neck. Romano began to breathe heavily, "tch…" Spain missed again. But, his breath caught in his throat when Spain finally found his sweet spot. Romano moaned loudly "S-Spain…" Spain smirked and sucked lightly on that spot. Romano flattened his ears, his tail twitching madly. Spain looked upward and eyed the ears on Romano's head. Spain smiled deviously as he reached up and massaged his ears.

"N-nya…~" Romano moaned softly as he perked his ears and his tail curled. Spain smiled.

"Do you like that Lovi?~" Spain asked. Romano blushed and looked away. Taking his attention from Romano's neck, Spain moved upward and kissed Romano, continuing to rub one ear as he teased his curl. Romano kissed back happily.

"Nya~" He meowed, flicking his tail. Spain slipped his tongue into Romano's mouth, rubbing small circles into the roof of his mouth and tilted Romano's head upward a bit. Romano closed his eyes slightly, his tail flicking happily. Getting worked up, Spain moved his hand down and slipped it under the elastic of Romano's boxers. Romano jolted in surprise, despite his satisfied purring. At the approval, Spain let go of Romano's curl and unbuttoned his pants. Suddenly Romano's ears perked up and his tail raised and curled perfectly.

AND I LEAVE YOU THERE! MWAHAHA!  
^^; Don't worry, there's more, but that's all the sexy time for now~ (I'm so evil~ :3)


	3. Fluffiness and Scratches

"Someone's coming." Romano said, puffing out his cheeks. It was also going to rain. Romano lay down next to the Spaniard, nuzzling into his neck and purring. Spain smiled a little and pulled him closer, rubbing his back. Romano tensed up as he heard a crack of thunder far off in the distance. Which caused him to curl up and try to attempt to hide into Spain's arm. "Inside... Can we go inside~!" Romano whined, tensing as he saw lightening and a heard a few more cracks of thunder. The thunder freaked Spain out a bit, but nowhere near as much as Romano trying to bury himself in his arm. Spain held back a smile. At Romano's request he finally smiled softly.

"Sure." Spain said picking him up bridal style, and then Spain carried him into the safety of his home, where, hopefully, 'this could continue...' He smiled at the thought.~

Romano gripped Spain shirt, his ears pinned to the back of his head and he was shaking like a wet dog. His tail hung limp and barely twitching while he whimpered every few seconds. 'This is a side of me no one really ever knows, nor sees. Really only Italy or Spain sees it... the others would see it as a weakness.' Romano thought, 'I don't really care much about it, it being the way he is holding me. Normally I would freak out and start yelling profanities or scratching with my long finger nails or of course both. However, now I'm scared. Plus, I love Spain more than those others who consider me as their man whore. I know this is amore. True amore. It felt that way. I'm not sure if he feels the same about it. To tell the truth, in my sweeter mind, I think of him as mi amore.'

Realizing that Romano was sopping wet, Spain decided to make a quick stop at the bathroom so he could dry him off. Spain knew he didn't like getting wet. He would deal with his own water-logged self later. Romano was far more important. Spain walked over to the bathroom, luckily, he had done the laundry, so all the towels were soft and warm. 'Much like cooked tomatoes...' As Spain toweled Romano down, he began to think. 'Lovi really is the most important person in my life. He's mi amore. I really don't care how mad he gets at me, frankly, I find it cute, oops, watch the curl, save that for later...' He smiled at his own thoughts. 'If anyone tries to take him away from me, I'll kill them, I swear I will. I love him more than anyone in the world.'

Romano jumped at the sudden warmth of the towel's cloth, but responded by purring happily. He was freezing, the rain was freezing, and also his shirt was unbuttoned so that didn't help much. He was still shaking a bit, his cheeks puffing out. Despite the Spaniard being wet, he simply snuggled into his side, purring lightly. Spain smiled again feeling Romano snuggle into his side. Then he put the towel behind him. And, in one swift movement, he used the towel to pull Romano closer to him and he wrapped them both in the large towel so Spain was holding him bridal style again. Romano let out a surprised cat noise before practically freaking out because he was not ready for what Spain did. His legs and arms flailed about and he got Spain a few times with his 'claws'. Romano's ears perked as he saw blood began to form and drip. His ears went back suddenly, looking away, feeling ashamed of what he just did. Spain winced and bit his lip. 'I'll admit, I wasn't expecting that. Maybe I should have warned him...' Spain thought. That's when he saw Romano face. He was looking at Spain like he was about to cry. Spain guessed he must have looked like he was hurting. Realizing this, Spain quickly smiled, ignoring the stinging in his face and arms, and neck, that one hurt most...

"Heh~ quite the claws you've got there Lovi~." Nope. He made it worse. 'Idiot!' he thought to himself, "Hey~ It's okay.~ I'm fine. Sorry I surprised you.~" Romano's ears folded against his head as he heard his first comment. Then his amber eyes gazed to his fingernail and back up to Spain as he began to hear him speak again.

"No you're not... You're in pain and it's my fault."

"What? This?" Spain smiled. "This is nothing compared to when I fought Britain back in our pirate days~" 'Still not helping...' I thought, 'well, at least I didn't make it worse...' "Hey... I'm not mad." Spain smiled softly and kissed Romano's forehead. 'But...' Spain winced and slowly sank down to his knees. At Romano's shocked look, Spain smiled. "Um, Lovi, do you think you could help me patch these up? I think you might have nicked a vein on my neck..." Spain chuckled as he held a hand to his neck. Romano nodded slightly before trying to find bandages. Once he found them he went to the Spain, his tail flicking fairly low, hinting he was still a bit down. Romano set them in front of the door and went straight towards the room he grew up in, his tail flicking sadly. He was ashamed of himself. Romano knew Spain was the one that was most likely to do that but he got scared. 'What the hell is wrong with me? Is this how ragazzas feel when they love someone? Are their thoughts all messed up and twisted?' Romano thought angrily.  
Spain was sad when Romano left. He was so cold without Romano there. Realizing he was losing blood, he quickly wrapped up his neck and put small bandages on the smaller cuts. After that was taken care of, Spain began to search for Romano. After wandering for a minute, he heard Romano whimpering a bit. The whimpering was coming from the room he stayed in when he was little. Spain smiled and knocked lightly on the door, knowing he probably locked it, as he always did as a kid. Romano let out a short grunt, seemingly muffled by a pillow. He didn't bother to get up to do anything. He was just horribly confused. Romano had changed quickly into just a oversized shirt and underwear. His cheeks puffed and he began to slowly drift off.

"Lovi?" Spain questioned before knocking again, this time a little louder. When he got no response, he tried the doorknob and found it to be unlocked. Slightly surprised, Spain opened the door and found Romano curled up on his old bed with a pillow in his arms sleeping. He was dressed in one of Spain's old shirts and a new pair of boxers. Spain smiled and walked over to the bed and cautiously got on it. Careful not to wake Romano, he lay down next to him and wrapped his arms around Romano, pulling him close, as Spain too, drifted off to sweet sleep.


	4. Surprises in Icy Rain

Romano woke up, his eyes blinking. It was still raining. He wasn't if it was a thunderstorm or not. Yep it was. There was the flash of light from lighting. Romano winced as thunder cracked outside. It was then that he realized that Spain was with him. His arms were wrapped around Romano so he couldn't get up much.

"Damn bastard." Romano growled under his breath. he moved around violently, trying to get free. "España." he hissed lightly, obviously still a bit ashamed and also a bit pissed off. Spain opened his eyes at the noise and found Romano glaring at him. 'I'm guessing he's still a bit mad at himself... and me for some reason... maybe it was because I startled him into doing this... he has to know this wasn't his fault!' Spain smiled at him and lightly kissed his nose before sitting up and stretching. Spain had taken off his shirt before he came in here, one, because he was cold, and two... he was hoping that would make Romano feel a little better, maybe...

"Did you sleep well Lovi?~" Spain asked smiling happily, the pain from the scratches gone. Romano let out a short grunt, turning his head.

"Yeah." His ears flicked. Spain smiled and turned to face him.

"That's good~" He said as he kissed Romano lovingly on the lips. Romano purred lightly as he turned my head away. He lay against Spain side, his tail flicking sadly. Noticing this, Spain sighed. "You still upset Lovi? I'm not mad at you." Romano shook his head lightly.

"I'm not upset. I just woke up." He said simply, his cheeks puffing a bit. His tail flicked lightly getting ready to get off the bed and go outside. Despite the rain Romano felt something was wrong. His ears perked as he walked out of the room and towards the back door, watching the rain pour down heavily. That's when he opened the door and slipped quietly outside. Immediately after Romano stepped out, he was soaked. It was raining cats and dogs. He let out an angry growl and ran towards the tomato fields, worry coursing through his eyes. Something was wrong, but he didn't know what it was. He was freezing. The rain sent shocks of cold through his legs but he didn't care. There was something wrong and he wanted to find out what it was. Spain saw Romano run out the door into the pouring rain. Something was wrong. He never does that. Despite Spain's shirtlessness, he ran out after Romano. 'I'm going to catch the flu this way!' he thought.

"Lovi!" Spain called out into the rain. "Lovi!" he called out again, louder this time. "Damn..." he said as my vision blurred. Spain shook his head to try to clear his sight. Not working. He continued to run forward until he slipped on the mud, then Spain fell flat on his face. 'Ow, that hurt...' Spain thought wincing slightly. He pushed himself up. It was way too warm out here. He tried to stand up, but fell again. 'Great... I must have a really bad fever...' Spain thought wearily. He just barely saw Romano running into the tomato field before his vision faded.

Romano's ears perked as he heard his name get called. He turned his head and watched as Spain fell. The second time, he didn't get back up. Romano's ears pinned to the back of his head. "España?" he called out. "Antonio?!" he yelped when Spain didn't answer back. Romano's amber eyes widened and he took off towards the Spaniard laying in the mud. "Spain!" Romano started to shake Spain's shoulder. He couldn't move him. He wasn't that strong. Tears began to bead at the corners of his eyes as he tried desperately to move him.

Me: HA! And I leave you loyal readers with the dreaded CLIFFHANGER! *dodges sharp objects that are being thrown* DON'T HURT ME! *runs away*


	5. In Sickness and in Health

Through the muggy darkness, Spain heard his name being called, first curiously, then frantically. Spain wanted to reassure Romano, but he couldn't move. In fact, he could barely hear Romano. 'No! I have to wake up! He can't be in the rain! He... he can't! I've got... to...'

"Antonio!" Romano screeched, still trying to move Spain towards the back door, trying to get him inside. Romano's eyes began to tear up. He didn't know what had happened he just knew that Spain fell a second time and did NOT get back up. Romano was scared. He finally reached the back door. Romano wrenched it open, his vision slowly blurring because of his tears. He dragged Spain inside and towards the living room, and then ran to get a towel, his ears folded against his head. 'He can't be. It seemed like that but he couldn't be!' Romano thought, tears beginning to fall. He grabbed a towel and dried Spain off quickly. Then Romano pressed up against Spain, tears clouding his vision. He whimpered and drifted off into a fitful sleep.  
Spain's fever made the darkness blurred and disoriented. Someone screamed his name and pierced through the darkness. Only for a moment though. Spain felt the strange sensation of being dragged and he was suddenly surrounded by warmth. For a moment, Spain could pry his eyes open and he looked down, his vision was very fuzzy but he could see Romano pressed up against him and he looked like he had been crying, hard. Spain wanted to brush Romano's hair from out of his face, but Spain was still too weak to lift his arm. He suddenly felt a wave of heat wash over him and his eyes rolled back in my head as he fell asleep again.

Romano's tail flicked lightly as he woke up. He looked beside him to see Spain, still laying there. A shudder passed through Romano's body as he moved to place his hand on the Spaniard's forehead. Romano pulled his hand back quickly. He quickly got a wash cloth. While he was getting the cloth, Romano looked towards the bandages. It would be a smart idea to change the bandages too. Romano had the feeling Spain didn't clean it before wrapping it up. He grabbed a second one before wetting it. "I'll work with the scratch on his neck before I cool him down." Romano mumbled to himself. He crouched beside Spain and slowly began to remove the bandages. Once he did so, he began to gently wipe the scratch and wrapped it up after words with new bandages. He moved and threw the old ones away, along with tossing the washcloth in the laundry. Romano went to go get the other one, wetting the whole thing and wringing it lightly. He walked back towards Spain and put the cool, damp cloth on his forehead.

After what seemed like hours, Spain felt a cool sensation on his forehead. 'That feels better.~' He thought. Spain sighed slightly in content. Then, he felt the gentle sensation of being moved to... something soft... a bed or a couch... Spain couldn't tell. All he knew was that it was comfortable. After a few moments, he shifted slightly and pried his eyes open, the light immediately shooting searing pain through his head. Spain winced harshly.

Romano turned his head, smiling lightly. He was overwhelmed by happiness, but he didn't want to get sick nor did he want to hurt Spain, since he was probably still weak. "Are you feeling a bit better?" Romano said simply. Spain smiled weakly at Romano's words and nodded weakly as well.

"Si." Spain said softly, wincing again at the bright light. Romano smiled lightly, turning of the light.

"Better?" Romano asked, tail twitching. Spain nodded slightly and gratefully smiled. He then tried to sit up, but gasped and cringed at the effort. "Don't sit up, you'll hurt yourself." Romano said, blinking. "You were passed out for a long time." He frowned, puffing out his cheeks. "Seriously, I thought you were dead." Spain stared at Romano in surprise. 'He thought I was... dead?' His eyes widened and this time, stupidly by the way, Spain sat bolt upright. A flash of white light and searing pain flashed behind his eyes and his breath caught in his throat so he couldn't breathe. Spain coughed, trying to recover his breath. Romano turned around quickly, pushing Spain down. "I said don't sit up, dammit!" Romano hissed. He narrowed his amber eyes, tail lashing side to side. "I said you would hurt yourself!" Romano swiftly took the washcloth off Spain's lap, wet it, and put it back on his forehead. "Damn, you can't listen." Romano huffed. His ears were still folded against his head. Anger wasn't coursing through his eyes, it was fear and worry. "Keep lying down, I will get stuff for you." Romano turned his head away tail lashing angrily before leaving the room. Spain lay back for a moment just breathing.

"He actually thought I was dead?" Spain whispered. He never meant to worry Romano that much! 'Was that why he was crying?' Without realizing it, tears blurred Spain's vision before another heat wave washed over him again and he fell into a troubled sleep.


	6. Prumano Time :3

"C-CHIGI!" Romano yelped, running up the hall and into the room. His ears were pinned against his head, his tail in between his legs.

"Kesesesese~ I thought you'd be here, Romano~" Romano peered out the door to see the red eyes of the male in the darkness. He leapt and Romano shut the door.

"Die, stupid ass bird lover!" Romano hissed.

"Ow...Damn, Roma..." Romano's ears perked at the other neko's nickname for him was spoken.

"I'm not Rome, stupid bastard!" Romano hissed again, a light blush on his face. Spain jolted a bit in his sleep, drenched in sweat from the heat wave. His breathing was severely uneven and he hoped that Romano would return soon. It was getting really hard to breathe under all that heat. But he was still too weak to fully wake up enough to move the blanket. 'Why did I hear the door slam?' Spain thought. Romano turned his head when he heard the blanket move. He quickly turned on the fan and damped the cloth with cold water again. Romano heard the door open up behind him and a purr rumble as his waist was grabbed from behind, which caused Romano to drop the washcloth on Spain's face instead of on his forehead. A white tail twined itself with Romano's cream and brown one as a head nuzzled into his neck. Romano hissed angrily, raising a hand and clawing down the albino neko's face.

"I knew I'd find you Roma~" Prussia whispered huskily, caressing the Italian's chest and abs through the soft material of the shirt he was wearing. The fact that the only other thing he was wearing was boxers turned Prussia on ever more-so. 'I am going to have that Italian, whether he likes it or not.' Romano growled angrily, raising his leg and back kicking Prussia in the balls. Romano ran while he lay on the floor, in serious pain. Romano knew he was going to be after here in a few minutes. Romano's head turned to an open window. With major difficulties, he slipped through it. 'Crap, wasted 2 minutes.' Romano let out a quiet angry growl before running into the tomato fields and towards the woods directly behind them. He was in no place where anyone could hear him if I got stuck in a tree or if Prussia found him... again, apparently. His ears twitched lightly and he heard footsteps following his trail. 'Shit, I forgot about the scent thing.' Cats recognized the scents of other things. Nekos sorta did so themselves. Prussia was following Romano's scent trail. Romano sat down. He couldn't do much of anything. He lay on the forest floor, tired and somewhat breathless. He couldn't do anything to get away now, other than climb a tree. But he really didn't want to get stuck. Romano saw a tail flicking in the darkness and glowing, red eyes. "Looks like you can't do much now~" The male purred. Romano let out a sharp hiss, watching him closely.

That hiss let Prussia know certainly where Romano was. He smirked and quickly jumped on Romano. He yowled in surprise which Prussia quickly cut off when he forced my mouth on Romano's and he shoved my tongue in. Romano struggled to free himself, but Prussia jerked his head upward and he froze and winced. Prussia pinned Romano's arms over his head and then ripped off the flimsy shirt he was wearing and threw it somewhere behind me. Prussia quickly moved from Romano's mouth and attacked that beautiful chest of his. Then Prussia's eyes spotted something. A small bruise on the left side of Romano's neck, down toward his collar bone. Prussia smirked and began attacking that area in particular. Romano gasped and began thrashing about. Then Prussia pierced the area with his fangs and Romano yowled in pain. Romano kicked his legs and tried desperately to free himself.

"Prussia" Romano hissed, turning his head and kicking. His amber eyes closed and he gritted his teeth in pain, also trying not to enjoy what was going on. Technically, if Romano didn't enjoy this, he could put charges of rape against Prussia. This was a good example of the sexual act. Romano balled his clawed hands into fists and tried desperately to throw him off. He couldn't. The Prussian Tom was way too strong.

Spain's eyes shot open. 'Did I just hear Romano yelling?' he thought. Making a quick decision, he sat up. The pain was a bit duller since he sat up slowly, or, slower. Spain took a few deep breaths. He also realized that before he sat up, his washcloth was on his face. That's why it was so hard to breathe. Then, Spain looked around and saw two things that were very wrong. One: the door to the room was wide open, two: The window was open. Spain turned so his legs were slung over the side of the bed. After a moment's hesitation, he put one foot down, testing the weight, good... now the other one. That one, not quite. Spain fell harshly to the ground. "Oww..." he muttered, rubbing the back of his head where it hit the ground."Oh. I'll clean that up later..." Spain said referring to the bed-side table that he had tried, and failed to balance himself with. Of course the phone fell off and broke...

Prussia smirked at Romano's attempts to throw him off. That wasn't going to work. Instead, Prussia kissed him again. Suddenly, just as he was about to go for Romano's boxers, he heard a loud thump followed by a crash. Just as Prussia turned his head, he saw Romano look in the direction on the house and his ears, which were pressed against the sides of his head, were perked up. Romano's eyes widened when he heard the crash.  
"Antonio!" he shrieked, tail lashing madly. Romano turned his head quickly away from Prussia in case the other neko tried to shut him up. "Spain!" Romano yelled, thrashing and kicking his legs. "Get o-off me, bird bastard!" he hissed, again trying to throw Prussia off. A shock shuddered across Romano's spine as the male's tail twined around his own.

Spain froze when he heard Romano scream again. His head swerved toward the open window. Spain ran to it and looked out. "Lovi?!" he called out, his head still hurting a bit. Sensing danger, Spain swung one leg out the window and then the other one. He dropped to the ground first on his feet, then on his face. "Estupido fever..." Spain muttered as he tried to get his legs to wake up. Prussia saw the Spaniard jump down from the window, a second story window for pete's sake, and he smirked when Spain fell over, 'Must've hurt himself, that'll buy me some time, especially since I didn't see him get up.' Prussia smirked and turned his attention once again to those annoying boxers that Romano was wearing. Romano's ears pinned to the back of his head as he finally freed his hands. Romano's clawed hand swept over the albino male's face as he raked his sharp claw like nails across Prussia's face. As Prussia pulled off, cradling his face in his hands, Romano slipped off. As he neared the edge of the forest, he winced as a sharp pain shock the nerves in his tail. Almost like he had been bitten. Romano looked back and saw the albino male's teeth attached to his tail, not allowing him to escape. Prussia sunk his teeth into Romano's tail. No way was he letting that sexy Italian get away from him. He swiped his claws at the red and yellow boxers Romano was wearing, shredding the hemming and cutting a bit into the skin. Romano hissed in pain. Lowering the stamina of one leg will make it easier to get him. Romano was closer to Spain now. As Spain heard him hiss in pain. "Lovi!" Spain called out again and he pushed himself so he was on his hands and knees, then Spain pushed himself to his feet. Spain winced at the effort, but he HAD to get to Romano.

Romano yelped, pulling his tail out of Prussia's mouth. Romano backed up and slashed at Prussia's face once again with his claws. Romano hissed sharply before letting out a loud yowl, lunging at Prussia's ear. Romano knew he was going to lose and get battered pretty badly. Prussia yelped when Romano lunged for him and Prussia then immediately retaliated, throwing his claws around and giving his fangs good use. Prussia yowled at the Italian as he sank his teeth into Prussia's forearm. Spain ran with all his might.

"LOVI!" he screamed. Spain continued to run until he reached the brawl. he froze in shock. Romano was half naked, and Prussia had a few good scratches and Romano... was... bleeding from the neck... 'Oh dios mio... Prussia didn't.' Within a moment's hesitation, Spain pulled Prussia out of the brawl by his tail roughly and pinned him to a tree by his neck. "What. Did. You. Do. To. Lovi?" Spain ground out through his teeth. The albino neko looked at him in shock. Spain could literally feel the fire behind his eyes, fueling his anger. Romano's tail lashed angrily as he watched Prussia get pinned to a tree by Spain. Romano smirked lightly, watching the two males closely. Then he looked away rather sheepishly, noticing the state he was in. Romano was lucky that Spain actually came...

Prussia struggled against Spain's grip but it was no use. "Boss is very angry." Spain growled menacingly. Prussia's eyes widened and he shivered. Normally, Spain's a mellow person, but when someone violates Romano, HIS Romano, he gets, um, more into his pirate days. Spain pulled back his arm and with a crack, he brought it harshly upon the albino's face , connecting with his right eye. That should leave a good shiner. Then Spain pulled back again and nailed him in the gut. Prussia coughed harshly before Spain moved him from the tree and threw him on the ground. "Now, you leave now, and you leave with an intact crotch and a tail." Spain threatened menacingly. Prussia smirked.

"One day Roma~" He wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth, "You'll be mine." Prussia said right before he ran off.

Alright~ A longer chapter for you readers!~ It'll be a bit before the next one!~ *hides behind Spain* Please don't hurt me!


	7. Little Bit of Sickly Down-time for Spain

Romano hissed loudly after the albino, his tail lashing. Romano's ears stayed pinned to the back of his head as he watched Prussia run off. Romano's clawed digits gripped the forest ground as he looked away from Spain. "You should stay in bed. You don't feel well." he said bluntly. "And don't worry about me, just go and rest. I'm fine." Spain stared off in the direction that Prussia ran off to. Then his eyes drifted towards the ground. Spain looked over to Romano when he spoke and Spain saw he was looking away. Spain walked over to Romano and fell to his knees. Romano looked at me surprised and a bit worried, but then Spain wrapped his arms around Romano and rested his head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad you're okay Lovi." Spain whispered, holing him just a bit tighter. Romano winced lightly before narrowing his amber eyes. His tail flicked and he turned his head toward the Spaniard's head and nuzzled it lightly.

"I know you were worried when you heard my hisses and yowls." Romano said. "You should have stayed in bed; your cold is going to last for a long time." Spain smiled.

"Si. Considering the fact that..." Spain hugged Romano a bit tighter. "I can't feel my legs right now..." Spain said a little sheepishly. Romano's tail flicked as he stood up.

"Well you have to walk back to the house. I can't carry you." Romano said, puffing out his cheeks and moving slightly. He padded foreword a bit before looking back at Spain, tail flicking. Spain looked at Romano for a bit before he attempted to stand up. Okay, that actually worked. Spain shook his head a bit to clear the dark spots in his vision. Spain grabbed Romano's hand for support, and then they began walking. "Come on, tomato bastard." Romano said, his ears perking up lightly as he looked away, slightly blushing. Romano could still scent the other neko, hanging around, watching with dark, angry eyes. That one could roam anywhere he wanted. He wasn't a country anymore. He was remembered and so he stayed around.' The one who wants and thinks he needs me.' Romano bared his fangs and hissed angrily, his tail lashing for a second before calming himself. Romano heard a loud, rumbling purr answer him. 'He doesn't need me,' Romano thought bitterly, 'he's got plenty of sluts to keep him satisfied. He's just a greedy son of bitch.' Spain looked over at Romano with concern when he hissed. Then Spain looked behind them, sensing a presence, but seeing nothing. He shook the feeling off and just held Romano's hand a bit tighter. "The bastard's still hanging around. He's like an alley cat. He sleeps wherever he wants and his spawn littler the streets like crazy." Romano said, his amber eyes narrowed. "Besides, he's got plenty of she cats and toms wanting him anyway, why does he need me?" Romano said, keeping his gaze on the house.

Spain's eyes widened a bit when Romano said Prussia was still around. Spain growled under his breath. They kept a steady pace as they continued to walk toward the house. Once they got there, Spain almost pushed Romano into the house, and after Spain got in, he shut the door and locked it tightly. Then he quickly began to walk up the stairs. Spain was feeling extremely light-headed and he really wanted to make it to his room before he passed out again. Spain could tell his face was already flushed. Romano huffed, being forcefully pushed into the house.

"Go ahead to your room. Are you hungry bastard?" Romano hissed lightly, not seeming to be bothered by the scratches and bite marks lacing his chest, arms, and back. Romano watched the forest for the red eyes of the other. He was quite the stubborn type so Romano really did doubt he really would listen to Spain.

Spain almost made it to the bedroom. HE ALMOST MADE IT. Before his fever caught up with him and everything he had done. "Lovi?" Spain called out, almost in a drunken manner. He grabbed the railing for support. "If you can hear me, I'm going to pass out now-" Spain said right before he dropped on the surprisingly comfortable and cool hardwood floor. Romano's ears perked up. 'Of course, down for the count.' Romano thought running up the stairs, 'That stupid idiot. That stupid, stupid idiot!' Romano grabbed Spain's arm and dragged him towards his room. Once they got there, Romano struggled to pick Spain up and pushed the Spaniard on the bed. 'Pathetic. I am pathetic. Maybe I'm a ragazza in a male body. I'm weak like one, I seem to have their emotions, and I depend on other males I'm in love with to pull me through fights.' Romano thought.


	8. Introduction of Puerto Rico

Hi all!~ I'm really glad that people are reading this fanfic~ My friend and I are really happy that this story is getting views~ This chapter has the introduction of my friend's OC, Puerto Rico, she's a neko as well~~ Well, anyway, enjoy!~

Spain awoke again in the same bed he was in before and with the same cool feeling on his forehead. 'I guess Lovi heard me.' Spain thought smiling slightly. Then he looked over and saw Romano sitting in a chair facing the wall.

"Lovi?" Spain questioned, propping himself on my elbows. "You okay Lovi?" Spain questioned again, concerned by the fact that Romano was sitting with his knees pulled up against his chest with his arms and he was, again, facing a wall. Plus there was also the fact that Romano's curl was screwed up and kinked, that always happens when he's upset. Romano turned his head around at Spain's voice.

"Si, I'm fine. There's nothing wrong here." Romano said bluntly, breathing out roughly and shaking his head.

"Do you need anything? Water or something?" A voice called from the hallway. A tan, tall young woman stood at the doorway, her red eyes shining a bit in the dim light. "And Lovi's fine, Papi." She said, looking over at the Italian male. Romano huffed, his cheeks puffing out. Spain looked over at Romano. Spain know when he was lying... something was up. But Spain just smiled.

"Ah~ That's good~" Then he turned to Puerto Rico. "I'm fine for the moment, gracias~" The brunette nodded before walking back down the hall. Romano looked to Spain.

"She came unexpectedly. She helped with a lot of things..." Romano said, turning his head away. She was really tall; she even dwarfed Romano and made him feel like a little hobbit. Puerto Rico was also really strong. Romano couldn't understand why she wouldn't break away from that loud annoying America. Spain smiled again before lying back down on the bed.

"Lovi?" he asked quietly.

"Hmn?" Romano answered turning his head.

"Can you come lay with me?" Spain asked quietly, almost afraid Romano would refuse, Spain still being a little feverish and all. He was feeling better though... Romano hesitated before nodding and climbing on to the bed with Spain, his tail flicking softly. Spain smiled and gently kissed Romano's forehead. Spain didn't want to do too much (it was killing him though, and the heat of the fever didn't help, at all.) because Puerto Rico was there...  
Romano's ears went back and he smiled lightly. "Don't go too far. I have a feeling you're tempted." Romano said. Spain smiled and laughed a bit.  
"Si, I am, don't worry though.~ I'm restraining myself~" Romano looked at him questionably.

"You can't restrain yourself, no one can. You simply take your mind off it." Spain laughed heartily this time.

"Always so logical Lovi~ Alright~ I'm taking my mind off of it~" Romano smiled lightly, purring sharply. Spain smiled and rubbed Romano's back. Then he rested his head on top of Romano's and drifted off to sleep, glad to have Romano safe in his arms.

Puerto Rico smiled lightly as she looked in from her old room, her brown hair covering her tan face and red eyes. Puerto Rico's father (Spain) and Romano loved each other very much. Then, there was her other father (Prussia), who also loved Romano. Puerto Rico even knew that it was only Romano and Spain really TRULY loved each other.

Lying there with Romano in Spain's arms was great, but the dream he had, not so much. Prussia was there, violating Romano, and Spain was frozen in place. Not able to move. Romano called for him repeatedly, begging for Spain to save him, but all Spain could do was stand there. Then it got worse. Romano actually started to enjoy it. And all Spain could do was watch in horror as the albino looked directly at him and smirked. "Told you Roma would be mine~" He purred. Tears rolled down Spain face as Prussia began to laugh. -fever nightmare end-

Romano turned his head as he felt wet tears hit his shoulder.

"Spain, wake up!" Romano said loudly in his ear. Spain's eyes shot open and he looked downward to find Romano staring at him, his eyes filled with worry. 'It was just a dream...' Spain sighed in relief and smiled.

"I'm alright Lovi~" Spain said, trying to ease his worry. Romano narrowed his amber eyes suspiciously.

"Spain, do you think you can at least go to the couch in the living room?" Spain looked at Romano with confusion. Go to... the couch?  
"¿Por qué?" Spain questioned.

"I can't stay inside, I'll go crazy. I need to move around. You can watch me from the couch if you're wary about Prussia showing his tail about." Romano said bluntly, staring at the green eyed male.

"Oh~ Okay~" Spain smiled and moved his arms from around the young Italian before sitting up, slowly. Then, with a little support from Romano, Spain was soon lying down on the soft couch with a light blanket over him. Now Spain could make sure that Prussia didn't poke around where he didn't belong. Romano was actually wearing decent clothing. However, his shorts were purposely unbuttoned and unzipped, since it caused his tail a great amount of pain for it to be buttoned and zipped. Romano slipped out the door in the sunny back lawn, and sorta stretched before venturing into the tomato field. Spain lay on the couch, positioned so he was looking out at the tomato field where Romano was. Spain smiled happily and blissfully as Romano carefully chose tomatoes and placed them in the basket he was carrying. Spain couldn't help but stare. 'He's so cute,' Spain sighed and smiled. The window was also open. This was Spain's doing, just in case the albino neko showed his face again. Spain would not hold back no matter what if Prussia tried anything again.

Puerto Rico walked out of her room and into the living room to see her father lying on the couch.

"Hola, Papi." Puerto Rico said, smiling. "How's life other than your fever and Lovi's skirmish with Prussia?" Spain's eyes widened and he whipped his head in Puerto Rico's direction.

"Y-you heard about that?!" Spain shrieked.

"Si. I was the one who had to forcefully bandage and put band-aids on small cuts." Puerto Rico said, showing long scratches lacing both her arms. "He puts up quite a fight." She said, breathing out. "Maybe it's cause he's scared of me. I mean I'm practically six feet and I'm really strong..."

"A-ah... I see..." Spain said nervously. Then he looked out the window again, seeing nothing wrong, he turned back to Puerto Rico. "I just want to... I don't want that to ever happen again..." Spain placed his head in his hands and shuddered. "I can't believe I let it get that far... If Lovi hadn't..." Spain shuddered.

"Papi, don't worry, he would have been fine. He may have been battered pretty badly by Vati, but he would have been fine." Puerto Rico said, looking out at Romano. She sat on the couch arm, smiling. She sorta missed the days we were all together. A family. Spain, Puerto, Prussia, and Guam. She missed it greatly. But times have changed. For good. "You know Romano is really in love with you, correct?" Spain smiled, a faraway look present in his eyes.

"Si~" Spain said happily. "And, I love him with all my heart.~" Puerto Rico smiled lightly, closing her red eyes. She flexed her fingers and sighed, looking away.

"There are too many memories in this house." Puerto Rico said at random. She breathed out heavily. "I feel old." she said, bowing her head. Spain smiled and pushed Puerto Rico's hair behind her ear.

"You're not old.~" Spain chuckled. Then he looked behind him to check on Romano again. All's well. He leaned back into the couch before coughing a few times. "If anything, I'm old. I actually get the flu from cold rain." Spain chuckled and coughed again. Puerto Rico smiled.

"No, I am. I'm a sentimental old fool." she said. "Sometimes it hurts to come back here. Because of the times we were all a family. Before America took it all away." Spain wrapped Puerto Rico in his arms and smiled sadly.

"It's okay Puerto Rico... I know it's hard... but at least you can see me. And Prussia." Spain said. "I really do miss when we were a family." Puerto Rico was bit ashamed of bring it up. Plus, there was something she had to tell Spain and Prussia. But she didn't want Spain to notice anything. Not yet.  
"I'm going to get something to eat." She said, wriggling out of Spain's arms quickly.


	9. Prussia's Mishap Discovered

Prussia noticed the shadow of his daughter walking towards the window of the kitchen in Spain's house. His tail flicked and he hopped down from the tree he was in. Prussia saw Romano flinch from inside the rows of tomato plants about in the Spaniard's yard. Once Prussia reached the door, he knocked simply, his white tail flicking.

Spain smiled and allowed Puerto Rico to leave. Then he heard Romano turn sharply in the tomato fields. Spain's head swerved to look out the large window and he saw Romano looking around confused. Spain slowly stood up, then reconsidered and sit down. "Lovi will get mad at me for using up energy." Spain sighed. Then he turned toward the window. "Lovi? You okay?~" Spain called out the window. Prussia hissed.

"Spain! Don't ignore the awesome me!" he growled, tail flicking. Prussia was still a bit irritated from the night before. Spain's head whipped to look behind him and he growled, noticing the albino neko. Spain immediately jumped to his feet, ignoring the lightning bolt that somehow protruded the roof and was impaling his cranium.

"What the f-" Spain took a breath, "What are you doing here?" he ground out, putting himself into a fighting stance. Prussia huffed, rolling his eyes.  
"I have a right to see her." Prussia said. "She is my daughter after all."

"You came into my house. Uninvited. We may share a daughter. But you do not own this house and as of last night, you are not allowed in this house without my permission, or near Lovino without my permission." Spain said steadily. He tapped his hand against his side subtly, in Morse Code. Something Spain had taught Lovi and made him memorize. Spain did this so Prussia couldn't see and he repeated over and over: 'Prussia is in the house. Prussia is in the house.'

"I don't even know what the fuck I did!" Prussia hissed. "Roma's scared of me, you're pissed." he shook his head angrily. "I remember going to a bar and that's it, even though I woke up with the shit beaten out of me."

"Don't lie to me!" Spain ground through his teeth, "You sexually assaulted Lovi on my property!" Spain yelled. "You bit his neck, you almost had his boxers off! You're telling me you don't remember that?!" he screamed holding my ground, now looking at a very shocked Prussia. Prussia's ears went back.

"W-What?!" Prussia's red eyes widened. "I did that?! I-I don't even remember!" he yelled back.

"Papi, lay back down, you're sick, remember? Your fever will make you faint again. And Let Vati in, kay?" Spain heard Puerto Rico call from the kitchen.  
Romano's ears perked up. 'Prussia's in the house?!' he thought, my tail flicking. Romano was still curious with what he was doing there. With a basket filled with tomatoes he ran towards the back door, ears perked. Romano stopped as he heard the tomato bastard.

"We may share a daughter..." Romano's amber eyes widened.

"Che?!" he yelped rather loudly.


	10. Explanations By Spain

Both Prussia and Spain's heads turned toward the door and they saw Romano standing in the doorway, his eyes wide and his face pale. Spain's eyes widened in shock when he realized that Romano must have heard what they said. Puerto Rico walked out of the kitchen.  
"Lovi, you didn't know?" she said, looking at Romano. Her eyes went directly to Spain. "You did tell him, didn't you? Or did you think he could guess?" Puerto Rico said, curiosity swimming around in her red eyes.  
"Wait, what?!" Prussia said, turning his head to Romano quickly. He looked to Spain. "Are you telling me he had no idea what-so-ever?" Romano shook his head lightly. All of the attention was on Spain. 'If he didn't tell me, then why the fuck didn't he?!' Romano thought, 'That would have been a nice thing to know instead of figuring it out myself!'  
"You..." Spain looked down and laughed a bit. "I did tell you Lovi, but you... you hated me back then... I doubt you even listened to me. You were too bust cussing me out when I told you. I guess I was too stupid then to notice. Ita-chan listened, so he knows." Spain walked over to Romano, "Oh dios Lovi, if I knew you didn't know... I'm so sorry." Spain knew it was a pathetic apology, and he wouldn't be surprised if Romano walked out right then and never come back... he did that a few times before. If he did it again... Spain might just...

MHWAHAHAHAH! :D I am so evil! I leave you readers with a... CLIFFHANGER! *maniacal laughter*  
*barely dodges a piano* EEEKKK! *hides behind Spain* DON'T HURT MEEE!


	11. And the Plot Thickens

Romano stepped back. Conflicting with himself. Should he leave...or should he forgive? He didn't know! Romano saw Puerto Rico slip through the doorway, stopping to say something to the two males before walking over to Romano.  
"Let's go to our childhood meet up place." She said, smiling. Romano blinked his amber eyes, almost surprised. He soon followed her under the stalks of the tomato plants when they got to an area that Puerto Rico, Guam, and Romano had made when they were little. Puerto Rico looked up at Romano, red eyes begging for something. "Romano, please, forgive my father. He loves you with all of his heart." She looked away. "I was going to tell them, but I feel it's necessary to tell you first." Romano looked at her confused.  
"What the fuck to you mean?!" He said, ears against his head.  
"You know how I'm half neko? I develop the ability to have a litter like cats and other nekos." Romano narrowed his eyes. "W-well it ends up...I'm expecting." Romano's eyes widened.  
"W-why the hell are you telling me this?!" He said, surprised. She blinked her red eyes, tears gathering at their corners.  
"Because you're my childhood friend. My ONLY childhood friend. I know you're a guy and you can't understand much, but can you at least help me by not leaving?!" She said, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks. Romano quickly calmed Puerto Rico down, drying her tears. Stress was the last thing a pregnant half-neko should go through.  
"Calm, Emi. I won't leave..." Romano turned his head away. "It is true that we were sorta separated from the other kids." he said. He looked at her, smiling. "Though I'm happy for you. It's a big thing. How many to your litter?" Romano said. Puerto Rico looked a bit surprised.  
"Four...I'm going to have a bit of trouble." She said, closing her eyes and smiling back.

Spain stood in the room with Prussia, waiting anxiously for Romano and Puerto Rico to return. Another heat wave crashed over Spain and he fell down on the couch.  
"Hey! You okay?" Prussia exclaimed.  
"S-si... I've had a fever for a little while now." Spain was silent for a moment. Then he turned to the albino. "So you really don't remember?" Spain asked quietly. Prussia gave an exasperated sigh.  
"Ja! That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Prussia sat down in a chair and ran his fingers through his hair, "Gott... I can't believe I did that..." He threw his hands up, "I mean, come on! I know for a fact that Romano is yours, and you would castrate me if I so much as touched him! Let alone... what I did." Spain smiled and laughed, which turned into a couching fit.  
"S-si *cough* I guess I should have thought about that. *cough cough* I thought you just snapped."  
Romano slipped out after Puerto Rico again. Now he had more of a sense of protectiveness over her. After finding out what she had just told him, he felt as if he should be protective of her, right? Romano followed the brunette into the house rather quietly, tail flicking.  
"I'm staying." Romano said. he looked down. "Puerto also as something to tell you two something very important..." Spain's head swiveled toward the door. Hope rose in his heart when Romano said he would stay. But, Spain grew worried when he said that Puerto Rico had something to tell them. Spain sucked in air, then choked on it. He was thrown into a coughing fit. Prussia whacked Spain on the back a few times before he calmed down.  
"S-sorry..." Spain muttered before they both turned their heads back to the doorway, where Romano and Puerto Rico stood, and they waited in anticipation. Puerto Rico looked down, suddenly shy.  
"Half nekos can have litters...a-and I'm expecting a litter…" Puerto Rico said, looking away. Spain's eyes widened and he jumped up from the couch, cringing as he did so.  
"You... you're..." Spain was obviously failing with my words.  
"Pregnant?!" Prussia finished for him. She just stood there smiling and Spain was just in shock. His head was spinning and the room was as well. He attempted to sit down, but missed the couch entirely. Romano looked up as he heard someone fall to the floor.  
"S-Si..." he said, blushing.  
"Papi, are you okay?!" Puerto Rico asked immediately after. She sat on the floor next to him, obviously worried. Puerto Rico heard Romano quickly sit next her.  
"Don't worry, it's not at all good for you and you know that." She heard him say. She nodded lightly. Why was he acting like this towards her?! He was always so harsh and rud- oh...he still cared for her as a friend. She thought.  
"Papi?" Puerto Rico asked, poking him. Spain felt Puerto Rico poking him, but he was out. Curse these heat waves! At least it was just darkness and no nightmares; Spain guessed he was too stressed for that. Muffled voices filled in the darkness and he didn't even try to wake up, he knew that would just make him stay under longer. He just let it take over.  
When Spain dropped, Prussia immediately jumped to his feet. Then Puerto Rico got down next to him and talked to him, Roma too. Then Puerto Rico poked his cheek and he fell over. Both of them freaked out. Roma was calling his name, shaking him harshly. Puerto Rico put her hand on his forehead before jumping up and running to the kitchen.  
"Was zur Hölle!?" Prussia yelled "What's wrong with him?!"  
"He's got a fever bird bastard!" Romano yelled. He began to pull back Spain back on the couch. Prussia grabbed Spain's feet and helped Romano pull him back on the couch. Then Puerto Rico ran in with a freezing cold washcloth and put it on his forehead.  
After what seemed like hours, but must have almost been not even one, Spain could open his eyes. he looked over to see Romano sitting next to Spain, his hand in Spain's. His eyes lit up when Spain looked at him.  
"Hola Lovi..." Spain said exhausted.  
"You're a lucky man, you know that?" Spain looked over and saw Prussia sitting in the same chair he was in before.  
"Hm?" Spain asked.  
"You have way too much unawesome stress. A person could kill himself this way." Spain then saw Puerto Rico enter the room, looking relieved when she saw Spain was awake. "I'm so sorry..." I muttered. Romano squeezed Spain's hand and he glared at the floor.  
LE TIME SKIP! SPAIN IS ALL BETTER NOW! \3/  
Romano woke up slowly, blinking the sleep out of his amber eyes. Spain was better now, Puerto Rico stayed in Romano's old room, not want ting go to America's house because it was so loud, and Prussia visited randomly, checking in on Puerto Rico and Spain and Romano. Spain groaned and sat up in his bed. He was feeling a lot better now, he had been getting periodically better over the last few days, but now Spain seemed to be totally better. He yawned and stretched, enjoying the morning sun as it shined brightly through the window. Spain looked over to his right and he saw Romano still where he fell asleep last night. Since Puerto Rico was staying in his old room, he decided he'd stay in Spain's. Spain was totally fine with that.~ He then felt Romano shift and he opened his beautiful amber eyes. Spain smiled brightly and kissed Romano on the forehead.  
"Buenos días.~" Spain murmured into his soft hair. Romano purred lightly, his tail flicking.  
"Buongiorno.." Romano answered sleepily. He clutched the sheets of the bed lightly as he sat up. Romano rubbed his eyes, his ears back only because he was still waking up. As soon as Romano did so however, they perked right up, as usual. Spain smiled and ruffled Romano's hair lightly before bringing his hand down to gently hold the side of Romano's face before softly kissing him on the lips.  
"Te amo Lovino..." Spain whispered before kissing him again.  
"...Ti amo, bastard." Romano said, my eyes looking away. Spain smiled and smiled lightly before looking in Romano's eyes with an almost pained expression.  
"Dios, me perdí esto." Spain whispered before he kissed Romano again, passionately, but softly. Romano smiled, his tail flicking. He looked away before speaking again.  
"Same..." Spain blushed lightly and kissed Romano's cheek. Romano looked up, sighed and stood.  
"I should go make some food." he said, tail flicking the Spaniard's nose as he did so. Spain laughed a bit and got out of the bed and followed Romano. Romano walked into the kitchen, taking the eggs out of the fridge and putting them on the counter. Spain wrapped his arms around Romano's waist and smiled.  
"What're you going to make?" Spain asked.  
"...eggs, why?" Romano said, turning his head and looking up at Spain. Spain kissed him on the lips lightly.  
"Just wondering.~" Romano smiled.  
"Okay."  
"I'll be waiting in the dining room~" Spain said before kissing Romano lightly on the cheek and walking out of the room. Romano smiled lightly before beginning to cook. Spain sat in a chair and smiled lightly, humming to a song he had heard on the radio, it was called Lentamente. Spain chuckled. He loved it~ It really represented Romano and him.~ Then he started singing the lyrics softly. "Mirame y dejame llevarte junto a mi mientras el mundo frena en mi amor la noche llego atrapado entre emociones complices sin embargo puedo amarte y vivir por ti~"  
Romano slipped out of the kitchen, holding two plates.  
"Here" he said, rather quietly, giving one of the plates to Spain and setting the other down. "I'm going to wake up Puerto Rico." Romano said, moving to do so.  
"Don't be too long amor~" Spain said softly. He then turned back to the breakfast, which looked really good. 'I wonder if Lovi wants me to wait, or just eat...' Spain thought. He was hungry, just, not starving. If Romano wanted him to wait, he could wait a few minutes.~ Spain sighed softly and began humming again. Romano slipped into his room, kneeling beside the bed where Puerto Rico lay asleep.  
"Puerto Rico, wake up." Romano said, poking her face repeatedly. She moaned angrily and slapped his hand away, putting the pillow over her head. "Come on, get up." Romano said, pulling the pillow away and turning on the light.  
Spain got up from the table and walked into the kitchen where he searched the cabinets for tomatoes. Spain did want some.~  
Puerto Rico sat up, looking at Romano angrily. He rolled his eyes.  
"Go eat." Romano said. "It's out on the table." he walked out, following her out to the dining room, where she sat down lightly. Romano fixed himself his share and looked over to Spain, who was snooping around in the cabinets. "What are you looking for?" Romano asked quietly.  
"Tomatoes.~" Spain said smiling.  
"They're on the back porch. I forgot to bring them in yesterday." Romano said.  
"Ah~ Gracias~" Spain said before walking out to the back porch, where he found the tomatoes. Spain smiled, picking up the basket and bringing them inside. Romano nodded lightly before sitting down to eat. Spain then sat down and began to eat the eggs with the tomato he had cut up. They were really good~. Spain smiled and swallowed before he spoke to Romano and Puerto Rico. "Do you want some tomatoes?" he asked them. Romano shook his head, still tired. Puerto Rico blinked before shaking her head as well.  
"Don't want any." She said bluntly. Romano looked at her strangely. She was acting like a young child...The way she spoke and acted. Was she doing this on purpose?! Spain looked at Puerto Rico a bit surprised. She hadn't spoken like that in a long time, not since she was small. Spain smiled a little uncomfortably and continued to eat the eggs. Romano didn't understand why she was doing this all of a sudden. It's been like this for the past two days. 'A 21 year old acting like a 5 year old. Strange.' Romano thought as he continued eating. Spain finished up his eggs and his tomato, so he picked up his dishes, walked into the kitchen, and rinsed them off before putting them into the sink.  
"I wonder why Puerto Rico is acting like this..." Spain mumbled, still confused at her recent actions. Romano finished and quietly slipped into the kitchen.  
"It's strange how Emi is acting this way, I don't understand it." Romano said to Spain, his ears flicking.  
"I know... me either..." Spain looked back to see Puerto Rico eating her eggs sullenly, looking seriously ticked off. "I wonder why she's so mad?" Spain asked quietly, hoping she didn't hear.  
"She's pouting because I woke her up." Romano answered, blinking his amber eyes. "That or she's going through one of the mood swings that has to do with pregnancy."  
"Ah~" Spain said, now understanding a bit more. "I have heard of this." he said smiling. "We just need to be patient~" Romano nodded lightly.  
"It might be that or she's just being childish and immature." Romano said, sighing.  
"Hm..." Spain said looking back at her. "Maybe we should give her some time to cool down a bit if it is either one of those options..." he said quietly.  
"That'd be a smart idea." Romano said, his tail flicking as he looked out the kitchen window.  
"Do you want to go back upstairs?" Spain asked, looking over at Romano. Romano looked over to him.  
"Um, I'm going outside."  
"Oh, okay.~" Spain said, a little disappointed. "Do you want me to come with you?" he asked.  
"No, it's fine..." Romano said, walking out the back door.

And some unforeseen tension for whatever reason!~~


	12. And the Plot Continues to Thicken

Spain looked in the direction of the back door where Romano walked out, feeling a bit hurt. Spain sighed and walked over to Puerto Rico.  
"You almost done?" Spain asked as carefully as he could, not wanting to anger her. She smiled and nodded.  
"Si." Spain smiled lightly before he took her plate and put it into the sink in the kitchen. Then Spain walked up the stairs to his room where he sat down on the bed. Spain sighed lightly before lying back so he was resting on his pillow.

Puerto Rico went outside as Romano was coming in. He raised his brow curiously. His tail flicked and he walked up stairs, into Spain's room.  
"Puerto Rico's spending a lot of time outside lately." Romano said. "I believe she's seeing an alley cat...other than Prussia." Spain sat up quickly, worry and alarm plastered on his face.  
"What do you mean?" Spain asked.

"Father of her kits, maybe." Romano said, blinking. Spain looked at him blankly before it registered, then anger coursed through his eyes.

"Do we need to follow her?" Spain asked, keeping his voice level.

"Dunno." Romano said shrugging. "The only others about here that I know about are Portugal and Netherlands." he said. "Then again, he could be at America's house and I could be completely wrong."

"We need to follow her." Spain said bluntly, standing up then walking down the stairs and out the door. Romano raised his eyebrow before following Spain.

"Just remember to be quiet, okay?" Romano said, following quickly behind him. Spain nodded curtly and they followed Puerto Rico quietly, not making a single noise.

Puerto Rico looked behind, thinking she heard Romano's voice, but she didn't see anyone. She shook her head lightly. Puerto Rico took a small root into the forest, looking behind her every few minutes. We continued to follow her, ducking into a bush or behind a tree every time she turned around.

Romano and Spain continued to follow her, ducking into a bush or behind a tree every time she turned around. All of a sudden, a male jumped down from a tree. He had messy brown hair and hazel eyes. Puerto Rico smiled lightly, hugging him.  
"It's Portugal." Romano said.

CLIFFHANGER! *hides behind Russia and Sweden* DON'T HURT ME!


End file.
